


Sun Kissed

by wings128



Series: Once Upon A Fandom Fairy Tale [5]
Category: Farscape
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wings128/pseuds/wings128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's been in a coma since the Christmas attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for endeni's prompt at LJ's Fairy Tale Meme: _"Farscape (John/Aeryn), Sleeping Beauty"_

John lay like a corpse and just as pale; shallow dips and falls of his chest, his only defiance against death.

Aeryn sat by his side, just as still; an ever-present guardian in this foreign world of hurried footsteps and insistent piercing bleeps.

The tattered book open on her thighs was her only distraction. No small wonder its previous owner had abandoned it to an unknown fate; for none of the answers she needed were held within its painted pages, only whimsical stories where after a simple trial, the hero saved his princess and proved good triumphed over evil.

Aeryn needed help. Her training was of no use in this situation; anchored in this place by this motionless human. This man, who, with one glance, had believed her capable of more than she knew herself to be. Though he was a weak and near useless in any form of combat, this human, John, had fought a battle like no other; had won her heart, and given his in trade. She hadn’t truly known the value of his gift until now; until every time John acted rashly, attempted to shield her from enemy fire.

He was so fragile and frustrating, so irritatingly handsome. 

‘The sound of her name whispered against her own ear…’

Aeryn’s gaze drifted softly over John’s pale features and she shuddered a breath full of squashed panic. She had lost comrades before, had felt the agony of loss once – long ago. Yet it all paled into insignificance next to this man.

If only this world had a dragon she could slay. Grayza’s green creature had hardly measured up; they’d killed it easily enough. The clear table had been the thing to lay John down; to conquer her weak human. Sense and logic did not survive here in this ignorant place.

Aeryn’s long fingers mindlessly turned pages filled with nothing but the wishful thoughts of humans who were fearful of their own mortality. The language of John’s people blurring to incomprehensible black smudges beyond her checked tears. How she longed for a Sabatian instruction screen, with its precise orders clear and unrelenting – no room in their directives for personal thought or doubt. 

Instead she held a children’s book; open to an image of a yellow haired girl being kissed while she slept.

John used to wake her that way, drawing her from the warmth of sleep with the moist heat of his mouth; brushing away her ill humour with gentle fingers against her cheek.

‘Could it work?’ Aeryn allowed the flutter within her to grow, her soldier’s mind derisive in its scorn, as she stood out of the hard chair she’d occupied for too long.

Aeryn understood the value of the stories at last; recognised the treasure and the crippling danger of the hope they held, as she felt the cool fabric beneath her palms and leaned down.

This must work. It had to work. Please let it work.

John made no move to meet her as he always had; his blue eyes full with the emotions that both scared and thrilled her very core. It hurt, the ache in her heart at his absence; but Aeryn pressed all her love into their kiss.

Nothing happened. John remained still beneath her. No recognition of her courage. No witness to her stupidity. It was too much and not nearly enough. 

Aeryn fell, without heed for injury, onto John; face smothered in the crook of his shoulder, silent tears soaking the medicinal-scented curve of his pillow. It hadn’t worked and now the terror she’d held tightly bound had been released – destructive and unending in its welcoming darkness.

“Hey, baby.”

Two words spoken rough and sweet as remembered touch held her close, and tangled in her hair.

Aeryn turned her head, smelt life in the returning warmth of his skin, and saw those eyes; caution and concern stirred through their blue depths.

“It worked,” Aeryn whispered, her own voice harsh with shock.

“What worked?” John asked, quiet amusement tugging at his mouth.

“I kissed you,” Aeryn traced her fingers over the curve of his lips, and John pecked softly at each tip, “and you woke.”

Aeryn felt the laughter trapped beneath her as John reached out, brushed a thumb over the curve of her cheek.

“Kiss me again.”


End file.
